


guess what, bitch

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: Hi. Can I request scenario of Iwaizumi in poly relationship with female s.o. and Akaashi (but no one know since Iwaizumi live in Miyagi while the other is in Tokyo and they also think it's no one business) where a bitter rival team insult Iwaizumi for never having any girlfriend or boyfriend but unknown to them both Akaashi and their s.o. is actually there to watch Iwaizumi as surprise





	guess what, bitch

One of the few downsides to your relationship with Iwaizumi and Akaashi was that you didn’t get to see one of your boyfriends unless you made an event of it. The fact that Akaashi usually had games the same times that Iwaizumi, you usually didn’t get to cheer the latter on.

For once, though, you and Akaashi managed to both be free for a game of your other boyfriend’s, and decided that you’d surprise him. You were nearly vibrating through the Sendai City Gym’s doors, with a hand in Akaashi’s, who was also excited, though nowhere near as obvious.

You heard Iwaizumi’s voice, angry, then a mocking tone. “I mean, what kind of ace doesn’t even have a partner to cheer him on? Sad, if you ask me.”

You practically growled, wanting to run to your boyfriend’s defense. Akaashi shushed you, then said, “Let’s try Kuroo’s way.” He took your arm, starting a slow pace down the hallway to your boyfriend’s back. “You know honey,” he started, loud enough for the boys to hear him. “I think it’s just pathetic for people to project their insecurities onto others.”

It was odd for him to act like this, but he definitely got protective over his partners. You caught on quickly though. “I know, sweetness,” you said with a sharp edge to your voice. “It’s even worse when they don’t know what they’re talking about.”

At that point, you were at Iwaizumi’s back, and wrapped a protective arm around his waist, which Akaashi mirrored. You planted a kiss on his cheek, with a ‘missed you’ whispered in his ear.

The boy in front of you wasn’t buying it. “Please,” he said. “Asking a girl to pretend to be your girlfriend?”

You probably should’ve been able to leave holes in him with the look you threw. Before you could say anything, Akaashi turned Iwaizumi’s (now red) face toward him and kissed him, hard. The other boy turned redder than Iwaizumi and walked away quickly.

Your boyfriend snorts, then pulls you and Akaashi close to his chest. “I missed you guys,” he mumbles into Akaashi’s neck and your hair.


End file.
